Nature's Power
by hellzfury44
Summary: A Bijuu is in fact Nature in it's purest form. So what happens when Nature decides to defend one of its own, and when the very force that created Konoha is bent on tearing it back down?


Ok, first off this is my first attempt at a Fanfic.

If people seem to enjoy it and want to help let me know. If some people want me to continue I can promise an update at least twice a month and the chapters will be much longer than the first one since it is only a prologue.

"talking"

'_thoughts' _

**"Demon speaking"**

**'_Demon Thinking'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Deep inside Fire Country, in the village of Konoha an annual celebration was taking place. The streets were lined with shops and packed full of villagers all cheering and shouting as they told their own personalized stories of the defeat of Kyuubi. Each story was different and yet the same in many ways. They all told how the Yondaime managed to defeat the beast and seal it, but that wasn't where every story ended. They all went on to explain the actual death of the demon reincarnated. Besides those two points each story varied depending on where the ninja or villager was at the time of the assault.

The noise resounding throughout the village served two purposes that night of October the tenth. The first is that it represented all the built up joy and pride the people of Konoha felt as only their village had managed to stop the terrifying beast, Kyuubi.

The second purpose the noise served; was it hid the piercing screams of a person. The screams were barely perceivable as male. The person who was the cause of the horrifying cries was being held on the second story of a run down building just three blocks away from where the main stage was located and where the hokage would give his speech.

He was the definition of willpower. He had an unbelievable amount of confidence and determination. Somehow he had survived almost three days in his current predicament, partly due to his own actions and the actions of his captor. He now knew the full meaning of pain and torture. He had felt life's burdens upon his shoulders many times.

He had also just turned six.

As his teeth clenched once again trying to hold in another wail of misery, his eyes fluttered open as he once again looked at his captor. His captor was a guy around the age of twenty-five with dark black hair and pale skin, but the most noticeable characteristic of the man's was his red eyes in which 3 commas swirled as they attacked the child's sanity. He wore a medical ninja uniform showing that he had just left from the hospital…well three days ago he had.

His name was Jian Uchiha and he was about to accomplish what many had failed to before him. His whole clan was plotting to kill the child, so what did it matter if he sped that process up by a couple of years? Besides the demon had killed his brother and most likely his parents too. He was an extremely good medical ninja that was clearly shown as he had managed to keep the boy, Naruto, alive and unbelievably awake for almost three days as he continued to inject toxins, burn and cut flesh, and attack the mind of the child.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face, but they did little to quell the savage pain that laced through his whole body. His golden hair matted down by sweat and blood as he once again arched his back as pain shot through him. His throat was ragged from all the cries of mercy and pain that had been forced out. His once vibrant eyes had dimmed to a dull blue. His clothes were all missing and had been since his capture because they would've just gotten in the way of Jian's experiments. Blood coated his body in what would at first glance appear to be a second skin but in reality it was leaking from thousands of lacerations that covered his whole body.

As Jian emptied yet another vial into Naruto's body it began to tremble but it didn't feel right. That was when Jian realized why it didn't feel right. It was because it wasn't Naruto's body that was trembling, rather it was the whole building itself.

Before he could ponder the occurrence further a vine tore through the floor itself and began to snake its way up his body. In his shock he glanced at the demon vessel and was horrified by what was happening.

Vines were all over Narutos body seemingly snaking under and outside of his skin. Jian watched in horror still uncomprehending the thick roots that were beginning to tighten around him. An interesting thing occurred as the vines came in contact with Naruto's blood, they grew darker and seemed to become wilder and grew thorns. When they absorbed Naruto's tears their growth rate skyrocketed as they began to encompass Naruto's whole body in a protective covering meanwhile snapping his restraints.

The whole apartment shook once again and it finally became clear why. Covering the walls of the whole building were vines that seemed to double in quantity every second. They began to squeeze causing the walls to groan as they strained to retain their shape.

The roots hardened around Jian's body as Naruto finally turned his still tear-filled face towards him. He got one last glimpse of the red eyes that he hated so much before the roots encompassing his body lifted him up in the air and then grew thorns that punctured his body everywhere.

Before the roots shifted tearing his body apart Jian realized one last thing '_All these vines and roots have no chakra whatsoever and the boy isn't exerting any either. It appears almost as if they want to protect him of their own free will. What have I done?'_ Then a scream tore from his mouth once more before his body was reduced to a bloody mess that was quickly devoured by the roots that had held it.

The hokage was stunned as he arrived and witnessed the whole building crumbling to the ground. As the dust cleared he was stunned yet again as barrier of wood with vines and roots swaying menacingly above it came into focus.

The vines slowly snaked their way back into the ground with part of the dome, while some of the wood attached itself to the person inside and molded with their skin. The hokage immediately rushed forward as he recognized the person to be Naruto, the person he viewed as a grandson.

His movement towards Naruto came to a standstill when vines shot out of the ground right in front of him. He jumped back and shivered as cold blue eyes stared back at him, and he noticed what appeared to be engraved into the boy's forehead just above his left eye.

The kanji for demon glinting in the eerie light of the sunset.

_

* * *

_

**Endnote: **

**As the story progresses I currently have no idea for pairings, but since Naruto is going to despise Konoha it won't be likely that he'll be paired with someone that is from the village. I'm open for any ideas regarding any kind of pairing and any other suggestions also.**

**Another thing I'd like to know is should I type the Jutsu's in english name or not?**


End file.
